


Контакт

by goldkhator



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkhator/pseuds/goldkhator





	Контакт

**Автор: Золотая Хатор  
  
 **Фэндом:**** В поле зрения  
 **Основные персонажи:** Гарольд Финч, Джон Риз  
  
 **Пэйринг или персонажи:** Риз, Финч  
  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Жанры:** Джен, Драма  
 **Предупреждения:** OOC  
 **Размер:** Драббл, 1 страница  
 **Кол-во частей:** 1  
 **Статус: закончен **  
  
**Понравилось читателям:**

+35 

|  **Описание:**  
...  
  
 **Примечания автора:**  
Они не отпускают меня, поэтому написалось вот оно.  
---|---  
  
\- Что вы делаете, мистер Риз? – Финч замер, когда руки напарника мягко легли ему на плечи.  
\- Что произошло, Гарольд? Ты избегаешь меня…  
\- Все в порядке, уверяю вас.  
\- Что она делала с тобой?  
\- Я не думаю, что это лучшая тема для разговора.  
\- Расслабься, Финч. – Риз плавно надавил ладонями на плечи друга. – Тебе нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить… и расслабиться, в самом деле.  
Гарольд судорожно вдохнул, но возражать не стал.  
\- Так вы еще и массаж делать умеете?  
Джон продолжил несильно массировать затекшие плечи своего босса. Финч всегда напряжен и насторожен, наверняка даже во время сна, Джон был уверен в этом, и ему очень хотелось, чтобы Финч начал ему хоть немного доверять.  
\- У меня много талантов, я мог бы делать тебе массаж время от времени.  
\- О, мистер Риз, не уверен, что это было бы удобно.  
\- Прекрати.  
Финч послушно замолчал и чуть наклонился вперед, снимая очки и закрывая глаза. Он должен признать, что руки у мистера Риза не только с оружием ловко справляются. Уже через пять минут такого массажа, Гарольд почувствовал, как тупая боль в позвоночнике, которую он привык считать просто сопутствующим фоном, отступила назад, освобождая место теплу и вселяя надежду, что боль не вернется.  
Джон растирал большими пальцами выступающие под кожей позвонки, немного задевая короткий ежик волос на затылке Финча, и когда Гарольд попытался уйти от контакта, понял, что переборщил.  
\- Джон…  
Смущенная улыбка встретила испуганную улыбку на лице друга... из дальней комнаты послышался гул, что-то с грохотом упало на пол… Джон хлопнул Гарольда по плечу и поспешил к источнику шума.  
\- Медведь, _foei!_ *  
Гарольду оставалось надеяться, что этот пес не разнесет их штаб вдребезги, как Джон разнес его личное пространство…

 

* - фу! (голландский)

11 октября 2012


End file.
